White Dragon Love
by Mei1105
Summary: Part Two of the Family of Dragons Trilogy. Oneshot. She waits, surrounded by Shadows, for the call of the man she loves and swore to protect forever. Seto x Kisara Blueshipping.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh. All creative credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi. We all worship his brilliance.

**Summary: **Oneshot. Partner fic to 'Ice Cold Dreams'. She waits, surrounded by Shadows, for the call of the man she loves. Seto x Kisara (Blueshipping)

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah you guessed it. Another two hours on the train, and this is what you get. Plus some people seemed to think I should go somewhere with 'Ice Cold Dreams' and while I don't want to start another fic up just yet, I liked the idea of a companion piece. Reviews as always, are greatly appreciated, concrit even more so (we do know the difference between flames and concrit don't we children?).

A note on Witches Wizards Shadows and Souls: I should be updating sometime in the next week. My beta and I both have hectic lives at the moment, so I'm not sure when, but I will update soon. All will be explained in the next chapter. I promise.

* * *

**White Dragon Love**

She listens patiently, waiting for the pull, the call, the tug along the magical connection. The bond is ancient, but all the more powerful, connecting these two together, across time and dimensions. She knows he will call her soon. She felt his spirit struggling a while ago, raring as it charged into battle, rejoicing as he gained the upper hand, and despairing as he started to fall. Soon he will call for her, and she will answer immediately. She has never let him down, nor failed in protecting him. That is her purpose, to guard him with her life…indeed with her very soul.

What began as a promise has become so much deeper, and more powerful since it was first made. It is a promise filled not out of obligation, but love. For she loves him, with all her heart and soul. When she is a dragon, she protects him out of love, blasting enemies with her power, warning them to stay away from him.

When she is human, she feels the most joy of all. For then he visits her in his dreams. When the Shadows are at ease, she drinks him in with her eyes, each look a renewal of the vow she took five thousand years ago, and a reaffirmation of her love for him. When the Shadows are angry, and she feels too weak to fight back against their hold any longer, she calls for him, praying that he will save her before she sinks into darkness. And when he responds, for he always does, she finds the strength to carry on, to protect him for another day. And when the Shadows are playing one of their spiteful games with her, she relives her death.

It is these moments when she loves him the most. For as she charges in and takes the attack meant for him, she hears him cry out in alarm and fear. She falls into his arms, feeling broken, in pain, but at peace knowing that he has survived to fight on. Her last image is of his face, gazing at her, heartbroken and begging for forgiveness. And even though she is dead, she can feel his tears as they fall on her skin. It is then that she knows he loves her too.

He doesn't actually say it, but he doesn't have to. She knows it, just as she knows him. She knows it as she knows his voice, his face, his spirit. She knows his sense of loyalty, and his dedication to his duties. She can see through him, whether he is crushing an opponent, with her by his side, trying to best the Pharaoh, and failing once again, or protecting the little dragon that he cares for as much as her. Because he does care, no matter what people may say about him. He cares for the little dragon, the Pharaoh, and he cares for her, her human self, and her dragon spirit.

She knows why he is wrapped in ice, so thick that almost no one can penetrate it. She knows everything about him, and all that he has suffered in his life, and how he has risen above all the challenges life has set him, and mastered his own destiny. She regrets bitterly that she could not stop it, or protect him from all the hardships that he has been through. She is more grateful than anything for the little dragon, for keeping his spirit alive, long enough for him to find her.

And just as he kept going for the sake of the little dragon, she keeps going for the sake of the older dragon. For his battles, for his dreams, for his love. She will never stop fighting for him. For her spirit is tied to his own, and until he rests neither can she. She will wait, trapped in the Shadows, waiting to answer the call from the man she has loved for five thousand years.

OOO

**A/N: **Review if you want to. Like I said, always appreciated.


End file.
